You've Brought Me To Life
by KlaineForever320
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a famous singer, passing through Lima, Ohio, when he sees and meets a man with extraordinary blue eyes, who could possibly what he has been looking for his whole life. Could this man see past his fame? Rated M for language, sex, ect.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! How are you guys? xD This 'story' is not supposed to really have a plot at all! It is originally SUPPOSED to be a one-shot, but it ALL depends on what you guys think of it! I would really love some feed-back on it, because I really DO NOT know how you guys like my stuff! I am taking a break on my other story, because no one is telling me how they like it :/ Only a few! I really would appreciate constructive criticism!**_

_**Let me just say that if this chapter (?) gets 4 (that is all I am asking) reviews, then I will think about making this a multi-chapter fic ;) **_

_Blaine Anderson is a famous singer, passing through Lima, Ohio, when he sees and meets a man with extraordinary blue eyes, who could possibly what he has been looking for his whole life. Could this manse past his fame? Rated M for language, BoyxBoy sex in later chapter(s{?}). This is a present-day fic. Both men are 22 years of age._

_**Hope You Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1  
><strong>_

Blaine Anderson had it all.

He had the fame. He was a famous singer. A star. Everyone knew him, well, almost everyone. When Blaine got out of college he immediately got on the track to fame, singing in bars, clubs, finally someone heard him sing, someone big, so they offered him a record deal. After that it didn't take long for his success to bloom.

He had the voice. Some gay men or straight women said Blaine Anderson's voice was like sex. Some people did disagree though, saying they have heard better, but Blaine Anderson had many number one hits out, so almost everyone had at least one favorite song of his.

He had the looks. Blaine Anderson was never a tall man; in fact he was only 5'8" at most. Some people did make fun of him for it, but only in a joking manner. His height did not distract people from his god-like looks though. Blaine Anderson had curly, wild, dark hair and only shaved his facial hair to the point where he did have stubble smoked across his jaw. Most say that his eyes were the most pure shade of hazel ever known to man, and that his triangular-shaped eyebrows made him look Italian, while he wasn't. Blaine was also a fit young-man with defined – but not to an extreme – muscles and almost caramel colored skin.

Blaine was the picture of perfection, but it was only _some _people that thought that.

Most people couldn't just get past the fact that Blaine Anderson was in fact very gay.

Once word got out that Blaine Anderson was a homosexual, his fans were shocked. Everyone was taken aback, you could not go anywhere without someone mentioning his coming out on Ellen in one of his many interviews. Many people were not happy about his coming out, in fact some parents banned their children from listening to his music because he was a 'fag'.

Many people stopped listening to his music, and stopped obsessing over him, but he was still as famous and as successful as ever.

Blaine was just finishing his summer tour, his last few stops being very close to his home town, Westerville, Ohio. To be honest with himself, Blaine did not want to go back to the town that he had experienced most of his bad memories in, from his parents threatening to disown him, to his high school where he got taunted almost every day for being who he was.

He hated it because Ohio was just too judgmental, too ignorant.

Blaine had also had his heart broken for the first time in Ohio. He had dated a guy named Rodger the previous year. He thought Rodger saw past his fame and only saw what was in his heart. Blaine was also sadly mistaken.

Rodger had said on their third date that he loved Blaine, and that he never wanted Blaine to leave him. Blaine was naïve to think that it would be safe to say it back to him, and have everything be OK. Blaine really had thought he loved him, he was sweet, kind, and kind of cute, but Blaine had made a poor decision.

Of course, everything WAS ok for a while, but after 3 months of being together, Blaine's fame was just starting to skyrocket after he came out, and then Rodger started getting overly possessive.

He never let Blaine go on tour by himself, never let him walk out in public without having his hand grasped tightly in his. It got to the point where he couldn't go anywhere without people asking if him and Rodger were in an exclusive relationship.

Blaine was thoroughly annoyed, but it just seemed to be what Rodger wanted all along.

Rodger stopped talking to him once he was asked to be in his first talk-show, and Blaine was more confused than ever. After another month of Rodger never talking to him, Blaine finally confronted him and asked him what his problem was. All Rodger had said was 'Nothing at all babe' and walked away.

Blaine was offered an interview for him and Rodger to be in together, of course to talk about their relationship. Blaine has accepted the invitation with pure excitement, he couldn't wait to spend time, even though it was not that much, with his boyfriend.

The interview was going perfectly, asking Blaine mostly questions about his new album coming out, but when the question about their relationship came up, Blaine had drawn a blank. He didn't know what to say, he barely even _knew_ Rodger anymore. It was a good thing Rodger cut in and said something.

'Actually, there is not much to say.' Rodger had said seriously.

_OK that was very true, but why did he just say that on live TV? _Blaine had the shorter boy wasn't confused before, then he definitely was now.

The next thing Rodger said made his heart skip a beat and then stop breathing.

'Blaine and I are actually not together, I am sorry Blaine but I do not love you anymore, we are done, I do not need you.' It was that simple. Then he just got up and walked away, off of the set, and out of the building, leaving an exceptionally humiliated Blaine Anderson and an extraordinarily baffled audience behind.

The weird thing was, Blaine didn't really feel all that brokenhearted. In fact, he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. It felt good.

But the reality that he had loved someone so manipulating, so un-thoughtful had sunk in shortly after, and that was what broke his heart.

Blaine was setting up in the Lima, Ohio official community theatre, excited to see some of his friends after the show, but very unexcited to see the people who wounded him emotionally. He would just have to suck it up, and to say he was in a good mood about it would have to be a lie.

That was until people started showing up. He could see all of his old friends in the crowd, along with some of his old enemies. His parents were nowhere to be found, but it didn't matter to him.

Blaine was ecstatic to get the concert over with and see his friends again.

He just wanted to get off of the stage, and see his friends.

That is of course until he spotted a pair of impossibly blue eyes gazing at his from somewhere in the back of the crowd.

At that point, his boring and uneventful night became just a little more interesting.

_**How did you like it? If you haven't noticed this chapter chapter is 3**__**rd**__** person, but that is only because it is Blaine's back-story (not all of his back-story, but some). It will be in Blaine's POV from now on.**_

_**Is this story worth extending? Yes? No? I MUST KNOW XD! (lol that rhymed)**_

_**Reviews SERIOUSLY make me type faster. I'm FerCereal. The more feedback I get, the faster the ideas pop out of my head!**_

_**PLUS! If you want me to continue, Blaine and Kurt KIND OF meet in Chapter 1! Because they sort of already knew each other .**_

_**Thank you so much for reading! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Guys! I am sososososo grateful for all of your feedback so far! It means a lot! **_

_**Last chapter I said that this story wasn't really going to have a plot, well it wasn't. I didn't think anyone was going to read it so I was originally going to make it a one-shot with no plot, but you guys want me to continue this! And I will not disappoint!**_

_**Also, in this story, Dalton and the warblers don't take place anywhere in Blaine's life, he never went to Dalton, and was never a warbler. But he is friends with Wes, David, and Thad, all of which went to the same school as him, not Dalton either.**_

_**So, lovelies, here is the first real chapter! It is told from Blaine's POV. It picks up from the point where he sees the mysterious blue eyed man.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

He just wanted to get off of the stage, and see his friends.

That is of course until he spotted a pair of impossibly blue eyes gazing at his from somewhere in the back of the crowd.

At that point, his boring and uneventful night became just a little more interesting.

_GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee_

(Blaine's POV)

I didn't understand why this one man stood out to me from the hundreds of other people standing around, already cheering him on. The blue eyed man looked strangely familiar. I know I have seen him somewhere before. _Where have I noticed him? Store? No. One of my other concerts?_ _Probably not. High school? Nope. Actually, maybe. He didn't go to my school though! Guhh! This is so confusing!_

Why did I care so much though? He was just another person whose name I don't know, at one of my concerts. Just another man. _Yeah, a gorgeous man with the most beautiful eyes ever! Uhg shut up, self! You do not even know him!_

Apparently I had been standing around thinking for so long that the show was about to start. All of the lights shut off suddenly and everyone started cheering and screaming my name. Focusing away from the man and back onto what I was about to do, I snapped back into reality and hoisted my guitar strap up over my shoulder before standing idly in front of the microphone, waiting for my band to start the song. I was about to open up my box of emotions for complete strangers, like always. But I also knew that the people who weren't strangers to me would understand the real meaning behind the songs.

The guitarist and drummer leaded the song before the keyboard player started shortly after, and then it was time to sing.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
>No silent prayer for the faith-departed<br>I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
>You're gonna hear my voice<br>When I shout it out loud_

The only reason I decide to sing this song was to show people that didn't believe in me that I made it. I made it big, and they didn't stop me from shouting out and making people finally hear me.

_It's my life  
>It's now or never<br>I ain't gonna live forever!  
>I just want to live while I'm alive <em>

_(It's My Life)_

_My heart is like an open highway  
>Like Frankie said<br>I did it my way!  
>I just wanna live while I'm alive<br>It's my life._

You could very well say that the song I was singing was kind of the story of my life. My life is my life, and I was sick of people pushing me around, and telling me that I can't be anything because I was gay. This song is just a 'FUCK YOU' to all of the people who didn't believe in me, the people who said that I should die, and that I don't deserve my dreams. This is my song, so I am showing all of the people that in the time I have in my life, I'm going to make the god damn best of it.

_This is for the ones who stood their ground  
>For Tommy and Gina who never backed down<br>Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
>Luck ain't even lucky<br>Ya' Got to make your own breaks_

At this point everyone was singing along, of course not over-powering me.

_It's my life  
>And it's now or never<br>I ain't gonna live forever  
>I just want to live while I'm alive<em>

_My heart is like an open highway  
>Like Frankie said<br>I did it my way  
>I just want to live while I'm alive<br>'Cause it's my life_

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
>Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down ...<em>

Anyone can follow their dreams, you just have to believe in yourself, and have courage. That was the message I was trying to give with this song. The end of the song was coming up, so I mustered up all of the emotions and energy to belt out the rest.

_It's my life!_  
><em>And it's now or never!<em>  
><em>'Cause I ain't gonna live forever!<em>  
><em>I just want to live while I'm alive<em>

_My heart is like an open highway!_  
><em>Like Frankie said<em>  
><em>I did it my way!<em>  
><em>I just want to live while I'm alive<em>

_It's my life!_

_And it's now or never!_  
><em>'Cause I ain't gonna live forever!<em>  
><em>I just want to live while I'm alive<em>

_(It's my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway!_  
><em>Like Frankie said<em>  
><em>I did it my way!<em>  
><em>I just want to live while I'm alive<em>  
><em>'Cause it's my life!<em>

Once the song ended it was silent before everyone started cheering and screaming louder than before. But I wasn't paying attention, because throughout the whole song I was thinking about how everyone I knew thought about it, maybe if they understood how much pain I was in before I became famous. I also wondered what the nameless blue eyed man thought. _Had he ever needing guidance, or courage to stand up against something or someone blocking his way?_ For some reason, that one man infatuated me.

That is when I got it.

I knew I had seen that man somewhere before! It **was** in high school, but not in school, it was at a show choir event, regionals. I remembered seeing him with his show choir, I thought he was beautiful, but never got a chance to meet him. I also remember him singing a solo in one of their songs . . . what was it? Oh Yeah . . . It's My Life . . . by Bon Jovi. That's why I knew him! I remembered now. He sang with such emotion that I could emotionally connect with his feelings from the audience.

I now realized that this man was the reason I even started singing this song at my concerts in the first place. He was the reason why I even started singing in bars and clubs the first place. I wanted everyone to feel what I had that night I listened to him sing.

After his show choir won regionals against us and an all boy's school, the warblers, I knew I had to meet him, but I never got a chance, our choir, Aural Intensity, had a tight schedule and had to leave right away.

So I made a plan, after I was done performing the rest of my songs, I would find him and tell him what an inspiration he was to me.

Was he ever in for a surprise.

_GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee_

Once my concert was over, I was exhausted. Belting songs at full power for an hour was a little more tiring than most people would think.

After the audience was done cheering I bowed and thanked them, along with letting my band thank them as well, and I politely walked off of the stage, keeping the blue eyed man in my sights. I walked backstage and placed my guitar in its case before grabbing my sweatshirt placed over a chair and threw it on, along with some sunglasses. Paul, my guitarist, asked where I was going and I told him that I was just sneaking to our tour bus to get something to eat and drink because I was hungry, and to be honest I was hungry, I just had more important things floating around in my head.

He said to be careful and I nodded to show I heard him, before I walked carefully out of the back of the stage door, and ran around to the front where everyone was gathering out of the theatre doors. I subtly looked around for the blue eyed man, hands in my pocket, peeking over my sunglasses. I watched as different people walked out, gossiping about how they 'loved Blaine Anderson'. I smiled, glad to know I had that effect on some people, it felt good.

I couldn't see the man, so I walked further into the crown, making sure to keep my guard up. I searched for him, with people bumping into me on all sides. Suddenly someone in front of me stopped and backed up a little, causing me to stumble back on the person behind me. I heard a muffled 'ouch' and the tell-tale sound of something like a phone or iPod hitting the ground.

I quickly spun around and looked to the ground to see a white iPhone lying there. I crouched down to pick it up at the same time as the other person and we nearly bumped heads. I got to the phone first and picked it up. I looked at the phone while standing up and helped the other person up while still looking at the phone, checking for any scratches.

"Shit man, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to make you drop your phone. It doesn't look to have any scratches on it, so I think you are all goo-" I paused abruptly when I looked up over my sunglasses and connected with the bluest eyes ever.

The man standing In front of me was absolutely gorgeous. Actually, gorgeous was probably one of the biggest under-statements ever.

He had beautiful chestnut brown hair, coiffed to perfection, combed behind slightly pointed ears that made his facial features sharper. The brunette had perfectly sculpted eyebrows and thick, long eyelashes surrounding only the most stunning eyes he'd ever seen, a light blue with sea foam green surrounding the iris. The man had a cute, pointed nose and a small blush on his skin, which was a creamy pale color, and was almost like porcelain. His lips were very plump and full, and were also a brilliant pink color.

He was beautiful.

I had never seen anyone who took my breath away quite like this, and that is when I noticed that this was the mysterious blue eyed man I had been swooning over all night.

I snapped out of my thoughts and said sorry again, a little breathlessly. He smiled – oh my god, that smile – and spoke quietly.

"It's OK, I have to get a new phone anyway, this one is a piece of shit." He spoke, his voice higher than I thought it would be, and very melodic and beautiful. I smiled at his choice of words and took off my sunglasses to get a better view. I heard him gasp and realized that yeah, I was Blaine Anderson, I can't just do that. He just stood there.

"Are you the guy who was just on stage?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah . . . you don't know me?" I asked back, quietly, fearing the answer.

"No, I was just stopping by the theater; I had no idea what was going on." He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile at the adorable noise. "By the way I think you are an amazing singer, you had a lot of emotion and passion in your lyrics, I could tell they meant a little more to you than you let across." He smiled again.

"U-uh yeah." I stuttered. "You are exactly right; I did have some inspiration though." I added.

"Ah." He said quietly. "Well, my name is Kurt Hummel." He held out his hand, waiting for me to shake it. I took his hand and sighed at how soft it was. "Blaine Anderson." I answered back. He smiled. "Well Blaine Anderson, it was nice meeting you, but I really have to hurry along, dinner with the fam." I let go of his hand and watched as he started to turn around. I grabbed his arm before he could walk away and quickly spoke.

"Hey, maybe we could like, switch phone numbers? You seem really . . . nice, and I would like to hang out sometime?" I said questioningly while taking my hand off of his toned arm.

"Um. . ." I saw him hesitate. "Sure. Why Not?" He finished with a smile.

"Great!" I said.

We switched phone numbers, saving them into our phones before he said good bit one last time before he smiled and walked away, towards the parking lot. I grinned and slid my sunglasses back on my face, staring down at my phone one last time and grinning even wider before sliding it back in my pocket. I looked around again, looking this time for my friends, hoping they waited.

Sadly, I saw them nowhere, so I walked back to my tour bus with a little more skip in my step.

_Booyah!_ I thought as I walked up the steps and into the bus.

_**How Did You Like It? Please review and share your thoughts! Any Suggestions?**_

_**Song In This Chapter: It's My Life – Bon Jovi**_

_**Thanks for Reading! :P**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I really do love you guys! Thank you so much for reviewing and favoriting, I appreciate it so much! :P I am really glad that you guys like this story! ;P**_

_**Next chapter might take a little longer, because I have to update my other story!**_

_**Klaine texting in this chapter! I hope you guys like it! Also you will see an OC! Don't worry though! She's harmless and sweet :)**_

_**Anyways, Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The next day, I woke up to someone shaking my leg.

"Blainey! Get up sleepy head! Come on! I made some pancakes. Blaine, Blaine Blaine Blaine!" A high pitched voice chanted.

"Uhhhhh, whadyouwan?" I mumbled.

"I want you to get your butt out of bed and come eat my damn pancakes! Now come oooooooon!"

"Emily, please, it's only," I turned his head to look at the digital clock on my nightstand built into the wall, "It's only 11:30! M'tired!"

Emily huffed and just stood there. She was a small girl with dark brown, shoulder length hair. Emily had hazel eyes that were behind a stylish pair of glasses. The girl was wearing a dark purple shirt with a musical note printed scarf and dark jeans. Emily was also my best friend. She tucked her hair behind one of her ears and sighed.

"That's it, you earned it." She said playfully.

"Wha-?" I barely got out before I felt small hands gripping my legs again and pulling me off of the bed. "EMILY! What the hell was that for?" She just stood there with an un-amused look, hands on her hips.

"I _told _you to get up! But _noooo_, you would rather sleep all day than eat my delicious pancakes" she paused, "And call you new _boyfriend!" _She teased and jumped next to my not-so-tired body and grabbed my arms to pull me up. I just blushed.

"Emily, what are you talking about?" I said as I followed her out of the room.

"Don't you dare even try to fool me right now Blainey. You know I can tell when you meet someone cute! You came into the bus last night all smiley and you had this _look_ in your eyes! You even started saying his name in your sleep!" She grinned as she put three pancakes on my plate.

"Nuh-Uh, I don't know _what _you are going on about now, Em." I said as I shoveled my food into my mouth, smiling around my fork.

"Oh really? Then who is Kurt? And why are his eyes like 'a bright sky on a beautiful morning'? Huh? I want details Blaine! Come on!" She insisted, and I just blushed harder as I sipped my Orange Juice, and she looked at me questioningly from across the table where she was eating chopped pineapple.

"Fine, fine! I tell you!" I smiled again and took a deep breath. "He is someone I met last night, he is so beautiful Emily, you have no idea!" I paused, and she urged me to continue, "His skin is so soft and he has the sexiest body ever, his legs go on forever! And besides from that his nose and ears are so cute and his hair is super gorgeous and soft-looking." I said animatedly with my hands. "He also has the most beautiful voice, god he is just so perfect." I finished by putting my head on my folded arms, which were resting on the table.

"Oh gosh, look at you, you are just a smitten kitten, Blainey! I am so happy for you! Please tell me you got his number!" She finished with a smile.

I smiled, "Yeah, I did Emily, when you think I should call him, though?" I asked. "I don't want to call him too soon, and I definitely don't want him to think that I am like, a creeper or anything like that." I worried my bottom lip between my teeth and added, "Plus, I just met him last night! I don't even know what to say if I were to call him!"

"Woooah, Blaine! Calm down, now." She said softly, "don't be afraid to call him, but if I were you, I would text him first and see if he answers." She paused, "But not right now, after all, it _**is**_ really early in the morning," She smirked.

"Ha ha, _very funny._" I said sarcastically.

"I know it was, now go get dressed." She said with a serious look while she grabbed my plate and walked to put them in the small sink attached to the counter top.

"What? Why? I don't have a concert tonight! I want to rest!" I huffed.

"God, Blaine, you are such a diva. And I told you to get dressed, because you want to be ready if you and your dreamboat make plans." She smiled knowingly.

"Fine, you're right." I sighed. I hugged Emily and thanked her for breakfast before I went into my room to change clothes. I turned on the radio to some random station and "Into the Night" by Santana came on right as I was pulling on new briefs, so I started singing along.

"_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
>It was love from above, that could save me from hell,<br>She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
>how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,<br>There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
>Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,<br>And we sang..._

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
>And the voices bang like the angels sing,<br>We're singing...  
>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,<br>And we danced on into the night,  
>Ay oh ay oh,<br>Ay oh ay oh,  
>And we danced on into the night!<p>

I grabbed a black t-shirt and pulled in on quickly, then I found jeans and stepped into them before finding a pair of matching socks.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
>You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,<br>we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
>The room left them moving between you and I,<br>We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
>And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,<br>And we sang..."_

Just as I was about to sing the chorus again, my phone on my nightstand beeped, indicating I had a new text. I tripped over the bed in the small room trying to get to the phone, and when I did it showed that I had a text from one _**Kurt Hummel**_ I grinned as I unlocked my phone to see what he had put.

_**From: Kurt Hummel**_

_**To: Blaine Anderson**_

_**Um, Hi! I am not usually this forward with texting people, but I thought that maybe if you were free that we could like, go get some coffee or hang out? I know you won't be in Ohio forever, and I would really like to get to know you while I can! I understand completely if you can't make it, or are too busy, but it is just a thought! :)**_

I stared at my phone. _No way, noooo way. He wants to have coffee with _me_? Possibly he sent it to the wrong person right?__** Right.**_

I walked out of my room and showed Emily my text with a big smile on my face, she just squealed and told me to text him back saying that I _definitely can _go get coffee with him,get my ass in the bathroom to gel my hair, get in my car, and go pick him up. I smiled at her enthusiasm and agreed with her, I should probably text Kurt back before he changes his mind. I walked into the bathroom and got out my hair gel before I replied Kurt.

_**From: Blaine Anderson**_

_**To: Kurt Hummel**_

_**Sure! I was going to text you today too asking the same thing! Sound great. Here, texts me your address and I can come pick you up? I know this great coffee place in Lime that we could go to!**_

I took a deep breath before I pressed send, it felt weird how comfortable I was with a stranger, and it creeped my out, but then again, it wasn't really that much of an unwelcome thought. I was really excited to get to know Kurt. Not more than 5 minutes after I started gelling my hair that I got another text, but it wasn't from Kurt. I sighed as I saw who it was from.

_**From: Emmy**_

_**To: Blaine Anderson**_

_**Soooooooo, did you text him back yet? WHAT DID YOU SAY? :D Are you two going to get coffee or what?**_

I finished gelling my hair before responding.

_**From: Blaine Anderson**_

_**To: Emmy**_

_**Why don't you get your lazy ass in this bathroom and look for yourself, Emily :)? It is not that hard to walk 20 feet from where you are sitting on the couch.**_

I heard laughing from the other room and walked out there to sit down by her. "Hey, lazy. How is it going?"

"Don't 'how's it going' me Blaine Anderson. Tell me your plans you made with him! Are you going to go get coffee?" She asked giddily.

"Yes Emil-" my phone beeped, showing a text from Kurt telling me his address, and that he is going to get ready and then text him when he _is_ ready, I smiled and finished my sentence, "Yes, we are going to go get coffee, and he is going to text me to come pick him up when he is ready." I smiled. Emily squealed and stumbled over blanket on the couch to come give me a hug.

"Blaine, I am so happy for you!" she pulled away with worry in her eyes, "I really hope this one doesn't end up like Rod-"

"Emily please, I don't need to be reminded, I think I am OK though, Kurt didn't even know who I was last night." I paused. "Yeah, he might find out soon, but I really think that he won't end up like . . . Rodger. He just seems so nice, and caring. I feel like I have known him for years! I really hope we can be friends, maybe more, he is so amazing." I sighed again, thinking about his perfect eyes and body.

"Aww" Emily smiled at my expression. "He seems to make you really happy, I hope he is a keeper too, Blaine. I love seeing you happy, you haven't been this happy in a long time. This boy better not break you like that other douche bag did." She said caringly yet slightly stern. She hugged me once more and settled back onto the couch. I smiled are her, knowing that I had a real friend.

I walked over to the sink and pulled out a glass in the cupboard to fill with water. I sat at the end of the couch Emily wasn't hogging, and waited for Kurt to text me while I watched TV.

About 15 minutes later, my phone beeped once more. I opened it and read the text.

_**From: Kurt Hummel**_

_**To: Blaine Anderson**_

_**I'm ready! :) Are you sure you want to drive? You know I could if you didn't want to.**_

I smiled again and texted back.

_**From: Blaine Anderson**_

_**To: Kurt Hummel**_

_**No, of course not! I'm fine with driving! :D**_

_Was I too obvious that I was excited? _I hit send and stood up to give Emily a hug before grabbing my keys off of the counter and walking towards the door.

"Remember to use protection, Blainey!" I heard her call. I scoffed and smiled on my way to my car. I made sure that there weren't any paparazzi before sliding in the driver's seat and putting on my sunglasses. I smiled as I pulled out of the parking lot of my hotel, and turned the radio.

"Here I come beautiful." I grinned triumphantly.

_**Huzzah! You likeyyy? Please review! This chapter was fun to write! I love Emily, she is based off of my best friend, except this Emily doesn't even have a chance at being as awesome as the real one :)**_

_**Song: Into the Night – Santana ft. Chad Kroeger**_

_**Thanks for Reading! :P**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola Chicas y Chicos! Thanks for the reviews guys! Like I keep saying, It really means a lot! Also I decided to give you another chapter now, because my week (THANKSGIVING) is going to be crazy, then Black Friday and all of that jazz. So there won't be another chapter until Sunday :( I'm sorry :(**_

_**I hope you like this chapter! We get to see more of Klaine! Also, Blaine flirting obviously? Yes! Plus we get to see Blaine thinking that Rachel and Finn are Kurt's strange parents, and being thankfully mistaken XD! I loved writing this, Klaine is so cute XD!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

I was super excited to say the least. I would have to keep my sunglasses on the whole time, but I could always sneak peeks over the tops when he wasn't look, just to stare at his amazing beauty.

I pulled into the road that Kurt lived on, and turned into the – I stopped to check my phone again – 3rd to last house's driveway. I slowly opened my door and stepped out onto the pavement, then walked towards the front door, standing on the porch before righting the doorbell.

I heard a deep voice call "Can you get that, Rachel?" At first I was confused, was Rachel Kurt's mom's name? Shortly after I heard the voice, the door flew open, showing an extremely giddy and short brown-haired girl with a reindeer printed sweater. _Who the hell wears that? _

"Hi! You must be Kurt's date! Come in!" She squealed. _Date?_

"Um, OK. And may I ask who you are?" I asked politely. Just then a tall, broad-shouldered man walked into the room, looking at me skeptically.

"She is my girlfriend, Rachel. I'm Finn, and you must be Blaine?" He asked. _Some strange parents, they look so young!_

"Yeah, that's me!" I said enthusiastically. I swiped off my sunglasses and folded hem up before putting them in my pocket. I then heard a gasp from in front of me. When I looked up, I saw that Rachel was staring at me, mouth hanging open, eyes wide.

"Umm . . ." I started, knowing why she was acting this way.

"Oh my god! Wow!" She squealed, _here it comes._ "You have the prettiest eyes ever!" _And there it i- Wait._

_What?_

"What?" I asked out loud, in shock that she didn't notice me. _Does nobody in Ohio know who I am? _I questioned myself.

"You have really pretty eyes! I'm sorry," she paused, looking at me, "Is that weird?" I just laughed.

"No! Not at all! Thanks, I guess." I smiled. Rachel grinned before hopping into the kitchen.

"Well, sorry for the wait, Kurt takes for_ever _to put boots on." Finn sighed.

Just then no other that Kurt walked down the stairs. "Who said my name?" Kurt asked, looking between Finn and me, also clearly looking happy at my arrival. _Yes!_

"No one. Don't worry about it!" Finn smiled. "Have fun with your _date_!" Finn teased.

"Have fun with you _date_." Kurt mimicked to himself. "He isn't my date, Finn. Now, goodbye." _Wow if I talked like that to my parents, I would get slapped. Well, not really, but, close enough._

Kurt and I stepped out of the house. I politely let him walk out before me – no, not to look at his ass. Well, yeah actually to look at his ass – as I closed the door. We silently walked over to my car, getting in and letting him get in on the other side. I took my time starting up the car, because while doing so I was checking Kurt out, thinking hard about Kurt's choice of clothing. He was wearing white skinny jeans held up by a black and silver striped belt. On Kurt's feet were knee-high black lace-up boots, and his shirt was a short-sleeved, black button up, with a red and white plaid vest over the top. This man obviously loved fashion, and to be honest, his choice of clothing was sexy.

_Really sexy._

I looked away from him to pull the car into gear before backing out of the drive way. The car ride consisted of small talk, and asking questions about their days, while music softly played from the speakers. It was peaceful and very calming, to just talk to Kurt.

Out of nowhere, Kurt asked me a question that had me smiling.

"Is it weird to say that . . . I feel like I have known you forever? Like, I feel so comfortable around you, I feel like I can tell you all of my secrets, and it also feels really weird." He paused, looking at me. "I mean, it isn't an unpleasant thought, but, we are almost complete strangers, and we don't know anything about one another, other than that you sing Bon Jovi." He joked.

I smiled at him, "Well, to be honest, that is kind of exactly what going out on a date, or meeting up with someone is for. You get to know people." I smiled again, quickly glancing at him to find him smiling to.

"I guess you are right, I shouldn't be so worried." He smiled and looked at me, and then his smile dropped. "Unless you are like a murderer, or something. Are you?" He asked, wide eyed.

I just laughed. "Of course not, that's crazy!" I paused, ready to freak him out. "I'm a serial killer." Kurt gasped and turned to me with a scared expression in his eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled.

"KURT! Kurt, I am so joking. Of course I'm not anything like that. You don't need to worry about that." I saw him visibly relax in his seat. "But your face was priceless though." I snickered. He glared at me and grabbed his phone to check if he had any missed messages.

I smiled to myself, Kurt was so adorable.

About 15 minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot of the Lima Bean.

"I've been here before." He said, looking excited. "You are right; they do have really good coffee."

"Yeah I know right?" I said, grinning. We unbuckled out seat belts and hopped out of the car. I put my sunglasses on and kept my hood down, not wanting to draw as much attention as possible; and someone with a hood and sunglasses on indoors was bound to attract attention.

Once inside of the store, we walked over to the register and ordered out coffees.

"Grande Non-fat Mocha, please." Kurt said politely. I smiled; he totally looked like a mocha person. The barista then looked over to me.

"I'll have a Medium Drip." I said, already pulling out my wallet, I saw Kurt pull out his too and I stopped him. "Nope, you don't need to worry, I've got this covered." He looked slightly shocked, but quietly put his wallet into his pocket with a smile. I took a ten dollar bill out of my pocket and handed it to the barista when she came back with our coffees. She took the money and started to open the cash register when I muttered 'Keep the change', and smiled before leading Kurt over to sit down at one of the tables. He gracefully sat down in a chair and took off the lid of his coffee before stirring it with a small straw.

"So tell me about yourself, Kurt Hummel." I smiled at him, peeking over my shades to see him smile, his blue eyes lighting up.

"Well, there isn't much, but, sure." He smiled and paused. "My name is Kurt Hummel. My favorite color is green, I am 22 years old, gay and proud, and live in New York. I am visiting my step-brother and his girlfriend for a week, which is why I was at their house." _Yes! He's gay! That means I have a chance!_

"Wait . . . so they aren't your parents?" I asked dumbly, sipping my coffee and setting it back down.

He looked surprised. "What? Finn? My – my dad? Oh that's funny, and no, definitely _not. _He is my step brother, and I wouldn't be able to live in the same house as Rachel and her atrocious clothing, so definitely not my mom. No, no no no they are not my parents, my Dad and his wife, Carole, she is my step-mother, live in a house a couple of blocks away from Finn and Rachel." He finished with a content smile on his face.

"Ahh, I'm sorry, when I walked into their house, I thought you lived there too, and that made me think that they were like, your parents or something." I paused when I saw him roll his eyes playfully. "And you say Carole is your step-mom? If you don't mind me asking this," I paused, waiting his reaction, he just smiled for me to continue, "When did your mom and dad get divorced, or was that not the case? Feel free to not anser that, it was a really personal question, I'm sorry."

"No, no it's fine" His smile fell instantly, but as soon as it was gone, it was back, except it didn't reach his eyes. "Um, actually they never got divorced; my . . . my mother died when I was nine years old." I watched him swirl the remaining of his coffee around, he was staring into the cup, with a far away expression on his face.

I suddenly felt like shit.

"Kurt, I am . . . I am so, so sorry." I reached over to grab his hand and a jolt went through my arm and hand all the way through the rest of my body. I winced at the sudden electricity and he suddenly looked up and pulled his hand away from mine.

"What the hell was that?" He asked eyes wide. I frowned; _Did he not like people touching him? _"When you grabbed me, like, this electric current went through me, it was really weird." He finished, he was staring at me, wide eyed.

"I'm not sure, I don't remember dragging my feet on carpet with socks on . . ." I looked up to see him roll his eyes, again playfully. I grinned and finished off my coffee.

"You are crazy." He said, shaking his head and smiling. "And about before, no, you don't need to be sorry, I know she would be proud of me, she was always so accepting and loving." Kurt smiled softly. "Yeah, I wish I knew her longer, and more about her, but, I guess we aren't all so lucky."

I frowned, no one, no matter who they were, should ever have to go through losing their mother or father, or any family member.

I smiled "Well, Kurt. We might have not known each other for a long time, or we may not know everything about one another, but you always have me if you need a shoulder to cry on. Don't ever be shy. No one should ever have to go through something like that at such a young age, or ever. I could never imagine losing someone that close to you, but for your sake, I could try if you needed someone to talk to."

A single tear rolled down his cheek, and he softly smiled and muttered a 'thank you'. Before I knew what I was doing, I reached across the table and wiped the tear away with my thumb. Kurt looked up at me and smiled. His eyes were so beautiful, _he_ was so beautiful. I leaned back and looked down at my hands.

"I think it's time for you to tell me a little bit about you." He said, looking at me and giving me a comfortable smile.

"OK, well, um, my name is Blaine Anderson, I love singing, I am 22 also, and my favorite color is blue, like, sky blue." I paused, looking into peeking over my glasses again, subtly looking at the color in his eyes, "with a little green. So like aquamarine I guess. I am, um, also gay." I paused, waiting for his reaction, he just smiled. "I love singing and playing the guitar. Oh, I also like caramel apples." I finished.

"I love caramel apples too." He said softly.

"Cool!" I exclaimed. "Fall is coming up, that means now I have a caramel apple eating buddy! Everyone in my, um, family hates them, and none of my friends like them either." He smiled at me.

"That sounds amazing, but I can't stay in Ohio forever, I do have a job to go back to, and an apartment." He frowned and looked at me. "But maybe you could like visit me some time? In New York? If of course you have time. Or even want to." He paused. "I have more apples in my kitchen than I need and the un-melted caramel is just sitting in my cupboard, all alone." He said, sighing and pretending to get emotional over the lonely caramel.

"That sounds awesome, Kurt, I would love to." I grinned and slipped my sunglasses down my face a little bit to look at him. "And that caramel isn't going to be lonely forever, it's OK." I laughed at his relieved sigh.

"That's good." He smiled.

We chatted for a couple more minutes before we decided to leave. We threw out our empty coffee cups and quietly walked out to the car. The ride back to Kurt's house was silent except for the quiet radio, and it was a comfortable silence. Once I pulled into Kurt's driveway and turned the radio down even lower, Kurt un-buckled his seat belt.

"Thanks Blaine! I had a great time! We should meet up again before I go to New York. Umm, it is Wednesday? So how about this weekend?" He smiled at me again and opened the door, but he stayed in his seat, waiting for my answer.

"Yeah! Sure!" I said excitedly. "That sounds great! See you this weekend then!" I smiled as he jumped out of the car.

"See ya!" He yelled with a smile before closing the car door and skipping off to his porch and walking inside." _God he sure does have a nice ass . . . . _I smiled knowing that I now had plans for this weekend.

_**Um, there you go? I am REALTY iffy on this chapter, I just, ugh, I don't even know. Never mind.**_

_**DID YOU LIKE IT THOUGH! If sooo please review ;)**_

_**Thanks for Reading! :P**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Guysss :( I Cannot tell you how sorry I am for the major delay :( Someone hacked my computer and I had to wait till I got my paycheck last week in order to get the software to reset my computer and wipe everything including the viruses off of it :(**_

_**BUT! I'm back! :D And I WILL give you another chapter on SATURDAY OR SUNDAY. God I feel like shit. But you forgive me….right?**_

_**Warning: Smut in this chapter. SMUT? WHAT? BUT THEY AREN'T EVEN TOGETHER! Yeah I know. Just . . . read. And this fic is rated M for a reason. So. **_

_**Yeah. And Blaine only has one show a week, but the shows are really long, and the tour lasts all summer, so you can understand where I am coming from, right? He doesn't need to kill himself by working every night, plus he need to sight see and rest his voice XD!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Shortly after I tiredly got home that night, I walked onto the bus and quickly waved to Emily and gave her a hug before I walked into my room and pulled off my shirt.

"Blaine?" Emily walked in while I was taking my pants off. "Blaine! That's gross! Put pants on!" She screeched.

"Hey, you could have knocked, but nooo, you didn't." I said as I quickly pulled on some black pajama bottoms and a gray wife-beater. I smiled as she took her hands away from her hazel eyes and came to sit down on my bed.

"So. How did the date with dream boat go?" She smirked. "You kiss him yet? Or were you naughty enough to do more?" I blushed at her choice of words and sat cross-legged on my bed beside her. "Oh my god, Blaine, you're blushing, that obviously ONLY means one thing." She paused and I looked up at her with a confused expression. "You totally got some today didn't you? Where did you do it though? Did you do it at his house? What about in the bathroom of the café? Oh! What about on the table at the ca-"

"EMILY! Oh. My. _God _you do _not _have a filter, do you? None of that happened! We just talked, that is _all._" I paused, looking taken aback. "Gosh you sick-o." I flopped back down onto my bed on my side and she laid down next to me.

"But you so did, right?" She smirked. I picked up a pillow and smacked her in the face with it.

"No! Emily, seriously?" She just laughed as I smiled. "How about we talk about this tomorrow, when you have your bolts screwed back into my head, and I am more rested?"

"Aww OK. You are no fun, Blaine Anderson." She smiled and leaned down to give me a hug, sleep tight! Don't let the bed bugs bite." She grinned and pulled away to stand up.

"Emily you sound like my mother." I laughed.

"Psshh I just care about you Blainey, and your mother is a _bitch_, so I hope I don't sound like her." She said.

I winced. "Yeah, that is true."

She smiled apologetically. "Good night Blaine. See you in to morning." She smiled again before walking out of the room and quietly shutting the door.

I kneeled on my bed and pulled off my shirt and pants again. _Psshh sleeping with clothes on is so over-rated these days._ I thought to myself. I stood up and walked over to shut off the light. Once I was emerged in darkness, I pulled off my boxers and went to bed with pleasant thoughts of that day.

_**GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee**_

"_Mmmm." Kurt softly moaned in my ear. "You taste so good." He whispered._

_All I could get out was an unintelligent 'Ugh'. I slid my hand up and down his bare sides while he sucked and bit on my neck, and rocked his hips into mine. He stopped sucking, but only to slowly lick down my chest and suck one of my nipples into his mouth. _

"_Ooooh god, Kurt. Do not stop what you are doing. Please." His eyelids slowly fluttered open and he started up at me with lust filled eyes while he moved to the other nipple and brought it to a peak. I moaned at he pulled away again and started lightly trailing his tongue down my stomach stopping at the waistband of my boxers._

_He toyed with the band for a little while looking into my eyes with blown pupils. "What do you want Blaine?" He said in a sexy voice, pulling down my underwear only to the point where the head of my hard cock was poking out. I moaned again as he stroked my dick through the thin fabric. "What? You like that?" He asked, smirking._

"_Uhhhh, yeah, I-I like that!" I pushed out along with another groan when he pulled my boxers down a little more, and then finally all the way off when I muttered a small 'please, Kurt' under my breath._

_He threw the article of clothing off in a random direction before grabbing my cock and stroking it a couple more times before smearing the pre-come on the head, all the way down to the base. "Wow, you are quite impressive, Blaine." He smirked, looking at me again. I started at him with lidded eyes and erratic breathing, while his blue eyes just made me sink into them. "So long and thick." He whispered. I moaned as he continued to stroke my now very hard and aching erection "I bet you want this somewhere other than my hand, right?" He smirked again as he bent down to settle between my legs in a comfortable position, and licked the head of my cock slightly._

"_Uuuggh, just stop teasing me already! Please!" I moaned._

"_OK" He looked at me one more time before swallowing my cock almost whole. He sucked thoroughly and moaned around me, causing me to also moan from the vibrations. I knew this wasn't going to last long; Kurt was just soo good with his mouth. Ugh._

_I saw him stop suddenly, and I could feel his throat relaxing, before he slowly glided his pink, swollen lips down over the last few inches of my throbbing member. _

_No. Fucking. Way._

_Once his nose was slightly brushing the dark path of hair around my cock, I heard a beeping in the distance. _The Fuck?_ It didn't matter. _

_As my orgasm grew closer, the beeping became louder. I grabbed Kurt's hair and yanked a little, indicating that I was going to come, and soon. He pulled away slightly and winked at me before he got up, got dressed and ran out of the room in record speed. When he left he slammed the door._

_**GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee**_

I shot up in bed when I heard a door slam in somewhere outside of my room. I flung the covers away from my body to get up; when I noticed that I was actually very naked, and very hard. I groaned as I sat up with an uncomfortable hardness between my legs.

That dream was _vivid._

I hopped off of my bed with as much energy as my tired body allowed, and fumbled over to the small dresser to pick out clothes for the day. Once I slid my shirt on, I realized that my problem wasn't going away any time soon. I sighed and laid back down on my bed, scooting up to lean against the headboard. I slowly reached down and grabbed hold of my achingly hard member, and started to stroke it, with images of Kurt's lips on mine - and on my cock - in my head. Soon after the thoughts filled my head, was I coming into my own hand, hard.

"Ohhh shit." I mumbled, again hopping out of bed to get some tissues to clean up with from the nightstand, still in my orgasmic haze. Once fully dressed I quietly walked out into an empty kitchen. _Hmmmm, where was Emily?_ Then I turned around to see a note taped to the mini-fridge on the counter top.

_Dear Blainey,_

_Yes, as you can see I am not present at the moment, but you have nothing to worry about. I am just at the grocery story, I noticed we seriously had no milk or pancake mix left, and that just isn't cool. Don't go anywhere today! ;) I still wanna know the deets from yesterday! You are not getting out of this so easily Mister!_

_Love, _

_Emily_

I smiled as I folded the note up and tossed it in the trash before walking back to the fridge to get a small carton of orange juice out. I chugged the small amount down before eating a granola bar and going into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

_**GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee**_

I was sitting on the pull out couch, munching on trail mix, texting back and forth with Kurt a little, and watching TV with still damp hair when I heard someone putting a key into the door. I smiled and waved to Emily as she walked into the bus with a grocery bag in each hand, and her keys hanging out of her mouth.

"Hey, Blaine!" She said as she set her keys and the bags down on the counter. "What did you do today?"

I smiled as she started unloading the groceries from the two plastic bags. "Nothing much, just watching TV, snacking . . . texting Kurt." I smiled. She turned around and placed a hand on her hip.

"That's it, I am having a hard time believing you two didn't have sex, you are never this happy, Blaine, ever. I mean, you are happy, but now it's like . . . crazy happy. It is kind of scary. You must be on cloud 9, huh?" She asked.

"Uh . . ._ yeah_, I am Emily. And no, we didn't have sex of any kind! We didn't even kiss! But he is just so nice and . . . real. He is himself and he doesn't try to act like anybody else, he is also so beautiful and has the nicest smile ever, he just genuinely makes me happy." I smiled and blushed as I looked down at my hands, and she came to sit by me. "I really seriously hope we have a chance, with me traveling and what not. I'm scared that I won't even get to begin a relationship with him. I mean, yes, I have of course liked someone before, but this feels really real, and I don't want to fail or have no attempt what-so-ever at this."

"Wow, you definitely have gotten bit bad, Blaine" Emily smiled.

"Um, bit by what, exactly?" I asked, un-sure of her answer.

"The love bug, silly! You are so obviously falling for this guy! Don't deny it, you are." She moved to sit in front of me, and take both of my hands in hers. "You sure do deserve this though, Blaine, after all the shit you have been through, you deserve someone; like this mystery guy who I still MUST meet." At that I smiled. "I am serious, Blaine. I know it may not seem like it at times, but I _do_ love you, of course like a brother. I want you to be happy so bad, I know you are happy with your career and your singing, but I can see in your eyes that there is a puzzle piece missing in your heart, and I am so glad that you found someone who could possibly be that missing piece you have always been looking for. Even if the whole relationship thing doesn't work out, try to at least stay good friends, because you two aren't even together, yet, and he is already having a major effect on you, I can see it. That emptiness in your eyes in really starting to go away." With that she smiled and I pulled her into a giant hug, and tears started to lightly fall from my eyes.

"Thank you so much, Emily, that means so much that you care for me like that. I love you too. He_ does really_ make me happy, and I hope that we can be more than friends, but if that is going to happen, I really need to make a move soon. We're only going to be in this town for a couple more days, and then we are leaving for the next one." I mumbled and frowned, knowing I had just about no time at all. She smiled at me with sympathy.

"No need to rush into things, but if you feel like doing this, then I say go for it, there is no harm in trying, right?"

"Right, thanks again, Emily." I smiled and pulled her into another hug before standing up off of the couch and reached out a hand to help her up. "So, you need any help with lunch?" I asked, stretching back and yawning.

"What makes you think I am making you lunch, buddy?" She teased.

I brought out my puppy dog eyes "Please?"

"Oh fine, and no I don't need any help." She smiled.

I grinned and went back to lay down on the couch again, knowing that I at least had someone who would always listen and help me through most of the challenging things in life.

Like Kurt Hummel.

_**Did you like? I JUST LOVE EMILY! And Don't worry, you will get more Klaine in the next chapter :D! Again I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I WILL get one up this weekend! I PROMISE!**_

_**XD Lol**_

_**Thanks for Reading! ;P**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**New Chapter! Klaine in this chapter! Yay, right? I said I would give you another chapter this weekend :) OH! As I forgot to thank you guys last chapter for all of the reviews I got, so, thank you so very much! When I see that people add this story or ME to their favorites or author/story alert, it makes me so happy! I've been going through a lot lately and I am so glad that I have this story and the people that read it :) Thanks!**_

_**I was thinking about different ways that Klaine can spend their **__**Weekend. **__**That's right, not just Saturday or Sunday, but the whole weekend ;) And I came up with a couple things you guys might like :) I gots plans. Saturday is this chapter and Sunday will be next chapter, which will be up on Thursday or Friday! Maybe on Wednesday if you are lucky! It really depends on how busy I am this week!**_

_**Fluffy times in this chapter :) And I guess you could say it is a little dialogue heavy? And this overall is the longest chapter yet.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

During Breakfast Saturday morning, I was just about jumping out of my seat while stuffing my face with French toast. Kurt and I had made plans the day before to meet up and go see a movie around noon. It was now 10:17.

"Jeeze Blaine, chillax!" Emily joked. "You are going to see him in not even two hours! Don't pee yourself, please, that is just gross, and I don't think he will think that it is very cute either." She giggled.

"Emily, I am keeping my cool, I don't know what you are talking about." I said.

"Blaine, you are practically _jumping _out of your seat! Don't give me that. You seriously better check yourself before you wreck yourself, Blaine. I mean really? I know you really like him, like really really like him, but are you seriously this excited over seeing him?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Wow he must be _amazing _then. How are you going to control yourself when you are sitting _super _close to him in the theatre? When you both reach for the popcorn, and your hands touch." She sighed, putting her head on her hand." Ohhh! Are you going to share a soda? That would be so cute, and hot. Talk about swapping spit, right?"

"Emily. Seriously, go to the store and get a filter for your brain. You need one." I laughed. "And I honestly do not know how I am going to control myself around him." I sighed and looked over to the clock. Ugh, 10: 25.

Emily smiled and picked up my empty plate before going to wash it. I stood up and want to take a shower.

_**GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee**_

I stepped into the kitchen/living room; all dressed up in a comfortable navy button-up with a red bow tie, dark blue jeans, and hair still a little damp. Again, looking over to the clock, I smiled when it said 11: 48. Wow, I really do take a long time to get ready in the morning.

And Kurt should be here any minute.

I grinned as I sat down and pulled my shoes on, along with my sunglasses, remembering that yes, I was still very famous, and yes, fans did tend to get very crazy if I were to be noticed.

Emily walked out of her small bedroom next to mine, and smiled excitedly. "So, when is dream boy going to get here?"

"Any minute now, I told him to wait in the parking lot." I paused. "You know we could have actually stayed in the hotel, not have to stay in the bus in the back parking lot of it."

"Yeah, but then people would stalk you and wait for you to walk out of your hotel room 24/7. This way, nobody knows we are back here. Remember you didn't get a fancy tour bus, this just looks like a big coach bus/motor home from the outside. It's not like it has your name on the outside or anything." She sighed. "And plus, how will you know when he is here? You can't see the front parking lot from back here." She looked at me.

"He is going to text me when he gets here, Emmy." I said.

"Oh, psshh duh, I knew that!" She laughed.

Just then I got a text from Kurt.

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

**I'm here! Get your butt out here, were late! X)**

I smiled, "See ya later Emily, he's here!"

"Bye Blainey! Say hi to him for me, please!" She smiled and gave me hug. I nodded to her and grinned before I practically ran out of the door.

I walked around to the front of the hotel and stood by the door, looking for Kurt's car. As I was looking around a black Navigator with shiny silver wheels pulled up in front of me. The door opened and my heart stopped.

Kurt. Holy shit.

Kurt casually walked up to me in tight – _very extremely tight _– black jeans with pre-made rips in it _above the knee_. His belt was black leather with a shiny buckle, and his shirt was a tight v-neck, with short sleeves that showed off his arms. The tight pants along with the tight shirt clung to his body in every right way possible, showing off his muscular thighs and beautiful arms, also leaving nothing to the imagination. The black color of the clothing contrasted against his skin and made it look even paler, but made his eyelashes, eyebrows, and hair look darker, which made him look sexy as hell. And oh.

His ass.

_Uggghhh._ I felt myself get stiff in my jeans and I hoped that Kurt wouldn't notice. Speaking of Kurt, he was standing right in front of me.

"Um, Blaine? Are you ready to go? We are already running a late late, we should get going." He paused. "Blaine, you ok?"

"Uh what?" I snapped my head up, wiping the little bit of drool off of my chin. "Yeah I am totally fine." He smiled. "You look amazing, by the way." I got out, not even noticing I said it until it came out. _Damnit, Blaine! Friends don't just say things like that!_

"Oh, thanks." He blushed. _Gosh that was so adorable. _"You do too." He smiled shyly.

"Thanks." I grinned. _I did it for you,_ I though, unable to get it out. "Shall we go?" I said, gesturing a hand towards his navigator.

"Yeah, yeah let's go." He said quickly, blushing again, turning around to walk to his car. I stayed back a little, to look at his amazingly firm-looking backside, not so subtly. He turned to look at me over his shoulder, and I quickly snapped my head up, as if I was just looking forward. He smiled and opened his car door to get in. I jogged around to the passenger side of the car, and hopped in.

We both buckled our seatbelts before he put the key in the ignition and started the car. He put on the radio as we drove to the theatre in a comfortable silence.

Once at the cinema, we jumped out of our seats and walked the short distance to the front door. When they walked into the theatre, they walked up to the counter to get tickets for the movie. Then, when Kurt was saying which movie they were seeing, some scary one, I saw the other boy smirk at him.

"Sure, anything for you, hottie." Kurt looked taken aback. The boy continued. "This your boyfriend?" He gestured to me; Kurt looked at me and shook his head a little. "Well that's good. That means your free right?" Kurt looked shocked. "My name is Trevor, how about yours?" I looked at this guy. _Who does he think he is?_

I stepped in before answering. "Excuse me; we would just like to see our movie. Now please, would you mind giving us our tickets?" I said a little angrily.

"Fine." The blond boy grumbled. He handed the tickets to Kurt and winked at him before withdrawing his hand. "Have a nice day."

I grabbed a shock-looking Kurt's arm, a little harder than necessary, and pulled him forward. He stopped and turned to me.

"Blaine, are you OK? That was kind of rude." He frowned.

"Yeah, well he was kind of a douche bag." I mumbled.

"He was just flirting with me a little, Blaine. Why is that so bad?" He paused looking thoughtful. "And plus, it was kind of flattering, and he was sort of cute." He shrugged. My heart broke a little when he said that. "Guys don't usually flirt with me, Blaine." He said, looking kind of sad. That also broke my heart a little more. _What? But he is so, so beautiful! _ "What he was doing was harmless, no need to get jealous." He smirked and turned to walk away. _What?_

I ran up to catch him. "I was so not jealous, Kurt." He scoffed playfully. "I just, wanted to see this movie. I mean, like you said, we are already kind of late!" He laughed softly as we walked into the actual theatre and took our seats up at the top.

"Blaine, I was joking." He smiled.

"Oh." I said dumbly.

"But, you did get pretty defensive, so I don't know. Maybe you were jealous." He chuckled.

I just gaped at him. "Psshh, whatever." I laughed.

Just when he was going to respond, the movie started. He whispered. "Why did you suggest a scary movie again?"

I smiled, although he couldn't see it. "Oh, no reason." _Oh but there is so a reason. I sure hope you get scared easily._

"I shouldn't have agreed to this, I absolutely hate scary movies." He whispered, leaning into me so I could hear him a bit better. _Fantastic._ I smiled.

"It's OK. If you get scared, just, grab my hand or something, OK?" I smiled nervously.

He looked at me, and then smiled. "OK." He turned back to the screen when the movie started.

About an hour into the movie, I could tell Kurt was getting scared. I looked over to him and flipped my hand over on the hand rest, opening it. "You can hold my hand." _Friends hold hands right? Who cares?_ He looked at me and smiled slightly before grabbing my hand, hard. Gosh, his hand was so soft, and this felt so right. I looked over at him again, to find that he was blushing, and was looking down at our intertwined hands.

"Does holding my hand make you uncomfortable?" I whispered in his ear.

He looked up. "N-no, not at all. Actually, it's . . . it's kind of nice." He spoke quickly, realizing what he said as I smiled. "I mean, I've never really held anyone's hand before, and it just, it feels nice, I'm sorry if this is making you feel weird." He blushed and tried to pull his hands away. I just held it tighter.

"Of course not." He looked up at me. "I said you could hold my hand if your got scared." I smiled, and nervously said, "Plus, I really like holding your hand." I blushed, but held his gaze. He smiled. I looked down at his lips momentarily, which didn't go un-noticed by him. I looked back up to his eyes, they looked beautiful. I started to lean in when he quickly looked back to the movie. I frowned and retreated.

Once the movie was over, we walked out of the theatre into the 2 o'clock sun.

Still holding hands.

"That was pretty stupid, seeing a scary movie when it isn't even dark out?" Kurt giggled, swinging our hands back and forth.

"Ha, yeah I guess you are right." I smiled, looking down at our hands.

Just then he caught me looking at them and his eyes widened. "Oh! I am so sorry, Blaine! I totally forgot." He slipped his hand out of mine and nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Kurt, you don't need to be sorry. I honestly don't mind if you hold my hand." I smiled, and turned to him when we reached his navigator.

"But, that's what couples do. And . . . " He paused, looking sad. "We um, aren't a couple; I really don't want to make you uncomfortable." He blushed.

"Kurt. I'm serious. I like holding your hand. We don't have to be a couple to do it." I smiled reassuringly. He still looked sad. "What's wrong, why are you so upset?" I asked, placing my hand on his arm caringly.

"It's just." He frowned, eyes welling up slightly with tears. "I've just, I have never had a _real_ boyfriend, a few kisses here and there, but never a real boyfriend. And when I hold your hand, it feels really good, and it makes me feel like, you know, we are together, and I just, I know we aren't. I know you don't like me like that, nobody does, but when you say things like you like holding my hand, it makes me get my hopes up. I have done that before, and I don't want to make that mistake again. I'm sorry I am just dumping this on you, but it's what I feel." He said shakily, a single tear running down his face.

"Kurt . . it's OK, don't cry, please." I said, bravely reaching up to wipe away his tears. "Kurt, how in the living hell do you know that, "I paused, gathering up my courage, "That I don't like you like that?"

His breathing stuttered. "W-what? What are you talking about?" He said, un-sure.

"I mean . . ." I breathed in. "I mean that even though I have only known you for about 5 days." I looked at him, swallowing. God, am I really about to do this? Yes I am. "I am seriously . . . seriously falling for you." I said breathlessly. My eyes widened along with his. "Please don't freak out."

He just stood there, looking shocked, eyes wide.

"Kurt, please, says something." I begged.

Another tear cascaded down his cheek. "Do you," He swallowed. "Do you really mean that, Blaine?"

I sighed, relieved that he said something. "Um, yeah, I really do." He still looked unsure. "Kurt, you are so, so beautiful, and gorgeous, and breathtaking. You have the nicest smile and laugh, and I seriously have never seen anyone in my life that is as amazing as you." His tears started falling again. "I know we haven't known each other for a while, but honestly feel like this was love at first sight. I don't care about how long we have known each other; I just care about what I feel. Time doesn't matter." I sighed. "No, I am not saying that I am in love with you, but I am saying that I am definitely falling for you." Kurt smiled the widest smile I have ever witnessed from him.

"No one has ever, _ever_, said anything like that to me before in my entire life." He smiled, wiping his tears.

"I still can't believe that." I said, puzzled. He rolled his eyes playfully. "Kurt?" He looked up. "Would you like to go on a real date with me tomorrow? Maybe dinner?" He looked ecstatic.

"I would absolutely love to, Blaine." He smiled shyly and looked down. "Um, let's get going, shall we?"

"Sure" I smiled.

I opened the door for him and he blushed and got in. Once he was in I ran around to the other side and got in too. We chatted a little on the ride back to the hotel. I asked to hold his hand, and he responded with a smile, placing his hand in mine. When we got back to the hotel, I let go of his hand, and leaned over to give him a hug.

"See you tomorrow, Kurt." I smiled and pulled away.

"Bye Blaine." He grinned. "Thank you for today. It was really nice, and I can't wait for our date tomorrow." He blushed.

"Me either." I smiled. "Bye."

"Bye" He sighed.

I gave him another quick hug before hopping out of the car. I closed the door and waved to Kurt as he drove off, and turned around to walk back to the bus with the biggest smile on my face.

_**Man, this chapter was exhausting! In a good way! How do you feel about the sudden announcement from Blaine? I felt like it had to be at that moment, it just had to :) Don't worry about them getting together super quick, they still gotta date and such ;) Oh, and I know they act like teenagers, and they are 22, but COME ON, they are not so secretly in love, of course they are going to act like that.**_

_**Oh and this is what Kurt's navigator looks like. Ugh I want it so bad. THEY ARE SO SEXY. I mean seriously, they are.**_

_http : /www. Thesupercars .org/wp-content /uploads/2009 /08/Lincoln -Navigator .jpg_

_**(Just delete the spaces, there are 8 {spaces} in case you can't find them all XD!)**_

_**Also, next chapter Kurt finds out about Blaine's fame. How will he handle it?**_

_**Thanks for Reading! :P**_


End file.
